puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Delfin
is a Japanese professional wrestler who currently runs Kaisen Puroresu and is also working as a wrestler there. He is better known by his stage name . Career New Japan Pro Wrestling Hiroto Wakita joined New Japan Pro Wrestling's dojo. He was affiliated with the Takeshi Puroresu Gundan, a Japanese take on the "Rock 'n Wrestling" concept espoused by the WWF at the time in the United States, using comedian and director Takeshi Kitano as the manager of Riki Choshu and others who had returned from All Japan Pro Wrestling. As fans were not receptive to the angle, Kitano and New Japan parted ways, which left Wakita and his fellow dojo students, the future Jado and Gedo, without a home. The three men began training almost on their own, with Wally Yamaguchi as their trainer. Independent promotions Eventually, Wakita and the others debuted as professional wrestlers in Amsterdam in March 1989. At first he wrestled without a mask under the name Monkey Magic Wakita. He began his career in Japan in Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling, and then continued on to Universal Lucha Libre, where he adopted the Super Delfin character after a tour to Mexico. On June 15, 1992 in Sōka, Japan Delfin lost to El Pantera in the 4-man tournament finals to determine the first ever UWF Super Welterweight Champion. Later Pantera vacated the championship by leaving the tour. Super Delfin defeated Coloso for vacated title on November 20, 1992 in Osaka, Japan. He held the title nearly two and a half years before losing it to SATO on March 3, 1995 in Osaka, Japan while wrestling for Michinoku Pro Wrestling. In 1994 he competed in the Best of the Super Juniors Tournament organised by New Japan Pro Wrestling. He finished second by losing to Jushin Thunder Liger in the finals. He attempted to play mind games on Liger by dressing in a similar outfit for the match. Michinoku Pro Wrestling In 1993, he left Universal for Michinoku Pro Wrestling during his reign as UWF Super Welterweight Champion. After SATO vacated the title due to injury on May 12, 1995, Super Delfin defeated Triton for the vacated championship on May 14, 1995 in Kooriyama, Japan. He lost the title to El Pantera on October 21 the same year in Iwate, Japan. Super claimed his third UWF Super Welterweight Championship by victory over El Pantera in Aomori, Japan on August 5, 1996. He lost the title the following year to Men's Teioh on May 5 in Nakayama, Japan. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre On March 15, 1996 he defeated El Pantera in a match supposedly for the CMLL World Welterweight Championship in Osaka, Japan. However Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre did not acknowledge the change and declared the championship vacant because El Pantera had jumped to CMLL's competitor Asistencia Asesoría y Administración before leaving for Japan. On February 27, 1999 he defeated Olímpico in Nagoya, Japan for the CMLL World Welterweight Championship, this time for legitimate recognition. He lost the championship to Arkangel de la Muerte in Kawasaki, Japan on August 10, 1999. Osaka Pro Wrestling He formed Osaka Pro Wrestling, a regional independent promotion in 1998, and the company had its first event April 29, 1999. He won the UWF Super Welterweight Championship altogether five times, in Universal, Michinoku Pro and Osaka Pro. In 1999 he abandoned that championship and replaced it with the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship as the most prestigious Osaka Pro championship. Toryumon Mexico He also held the NWA World Welterweight Championship governed by Toryumon Mexico at the time for 11 days from January 20, 2007 to February 10, 2007. He won and lost the championship from Hajime Ohara in Osaka, Japan. Independent promotions Hirooki Goto vacated the NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship on September 7, 2007, when he graduated to the heavyweight division. On November 9, 2008 in Osaka, Japan Super Delfin defeated Último Dragón in a decision match to revive title. In July 2015, Delfin announced he was forming a new promotion named Kaisen Puroresu. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Delfin Clutch'' – Innovated :*''Osaka Stunner'' (Inverted suplex stunner) – Innovated *'Signature moves' :*Delayed brainbuster :*''Delfin DDT'' (Tornado DDT) :*''Delfin Special'' (German suplex followed by a waist-lock backward roll transitioned into a reverse rolling prawn hold) :*''Delfin Special II'' (German suplex followed by a tiger suplex) :*Diving elbow drop :*Inverted tornado DDT :*Reverse rolling prawn hold :*''Shotei'' (Palm thrust) :*Suicide dive Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Federación Universal de Lucha Libre' **UWF Super Welterweight Championship (2 times)2 *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWF Super Welterweight Championship (2 times)1 *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (4 times) **UWF Super Welterweight Championship (1 time)3 **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Gamma **Tenno-zan (2001, 2005) http://www.osakahurricane.com/tournaments/tennozan/2005-2 *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'75' of the 500 top singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 *'Toryumon Mexico' **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association / Universal Lucha Libre' **UWA World Welterweight Championship (2 times) 1Delfin won the title under Michinoku Pro Wrestling banner. 2Delfin won the title under Federación Universal de Lucha Libre banner. 3Delfin won the title under Osaka Pro Wrestling banner. References * Profile at Online World of Wrestling Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling executives Category:Masked wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Takeshi Puroresu Gundan